


the family business

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, DadSchlatt, Drabble, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, I'm Sorry, Kinda?, Light Angst, Reminiscing, family business, i really speedran this, joke taken canonical woahhh, like this is the fastest piece of work i have ever made, no beta we die like schlatt did in the electric chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: schlatt kinda implied that dadschlatt was canon because he said family business so im speedrunning this fic at 11 pm in the evening whats goodtubbo and schlatt run a family real estate business. tubbo thinks about tommy and roads not taken.
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	the family business

**Author's Note:**

> gonna take this down if any ccs in this are uncomfortable with it! or find out it exists for that matter 
> 
> it was inspired by that one convo that they had on stream today mega bunker for tubbo btw

"We'll open a family business. You and me, landlords with tenants. How does that sound kid?"

Those were the words Tubbo's dad told him. Well, then ghost dad. It's complicated. But an opportunity to bond with Glatt after all the drama with L'manburg and what not? He took it with both hands. One canonical revival and a few years later, Tubbo and Schlatt ran the Dream SMP as landlords. Hell, they even made Dream pay rent in the prison. Business was going great.

But there was a small ache in his heart every time Tubbo hung out with Tommy. You see, Tommy was there when Schlatt proposed that idea to Tubbo. Outraged by this proposal Tommy sputtered out, "But Tubbo, me and Jack Manifold will make a group channel! It'll be great and we'll move in together and film videos. C'mon man you can join us." Tubbo mulled over both propositions. 

On one hand, he could have much needed bonding time with the father that had been absent from the majority of his life through their business. Plus he's a ghost now. Schlatt can surely change. But there's not much promise for that.

On the other hand, Tommy was his best friend. He'd even go as far to say that he'd consider him a brother. A group channel sounds great too! But what if it doesn't work out in the end? 

Then again who said he couldn't do both? "I'm sure I can do both right? Then everyone's happy," Tubbo reasoned. However when he looked over to his father, Schlatt didn't seem too glad about that idea. "Nope. Either you choose me or that channel."

That led to a bit of bickering between the two causes. Schlatt argued against the group channel saying those only lead to bad things for all of them, especially the maker. Tommy spew profanities and childishly deflected Schlatt's arguments. But in the end Tubbo chose family. 

Which is why he now sat with his legs propped up on his shiny spruce desk, waiting for that last five minute gap close on the wall clock. An opened cereal bar in one of his hands with a pen in the other. He stared at the cereal bar as he recalled a long forgotten day. Slimecicle, one of the tenants that keep up with their rent, just moved into the Dream SMP. Tubbo had eaten a shit ton of cereal bars that day for some dumb reason which cause him to throw it up. It was a good day. A day where he wouldn't yet have to see that hidden resentment in his friends eyes as he collected their rent for the month. A day where he wouldn't hear the hints of sadness in Tommy's voice when he talks about his group channel with Jack. 

Tubbo sighed then took a bite out of the cereal bar. That was then and this is now. They must understand after all. He and Schlatt keep them safe through allowing them to live in their homes. Sure they're a bit shoddy at repairs and are overly strict with their rent but it's nothing personal. Business keeps the money flowing. The money gives them the privilege to make the world go round. 

And frankly? Tubbo enjoys making the world go round. And he's not gonna stop anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so shit i speedran this shit to the tune of mitski baby okay hope you enjoyed


End file.
